One project is a continuing study of the theory of protein folding kinetics. A study of the effects of noise in chemical kinetics has been published. Work is under way on dynamical models of chemical kinetics. A book titled "Nonequilibrium Statistical Mechanics" has been published in 2001 by Oxford University Press.